culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini
The Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini, Op. 43, ( , Rapsodiya na temu Paganini) is a concertante work written by Sergei Rachmaninoff. It is written for solo piano and symphony orchestra, closely resembling a piano concerto. The work was written at his Villa, the Villa Senar, in Switzerland, according to the score, from July 3 to August 18, 1934. Rachmaninoff himself, a noted interpreter of his own works, played the solo piano part at the piece's premiere at the Lyric Opera House in Baltimore, Maryland, on November 7, 1934 with the Philadelphia Orchestra, conducted by Leopold Stokowski. Rachmaninoff, Stokowski, and the Philadelphia Orchestra made the first recording, on December 24, 1934, at RCA Victor's Trinity Church Studio in Camden, New Jersey. Instrumentation The piece is scored for solo piano and the following romantic period orchestra: piccolo, 2 flutes, 2 oboes, English horn, 2 clarinets in B , 2 bassoons, 4 horns in F, 2 trumpets in C, 3 trombones, tuba, timpani, triangle, snare drum, cymbals, bass drum, glockenspiel, harp and strings. Structure The piece is a set of 24 variations on the twenty-fourth and last of Niccolò Paganini's Caprices for solo violin, which has inspired works by several composers. The whole composition would take about 22–24 minutes to perform. All variations are in A minor except where noted. * Section 1: ** Introduction: Allegro vivace ** Variation 1: (Precedente) ** Theme: L'istesso tempo ** Variation 2: L'istesso tempo ** Variation 3: L'istesso tempo ** Variation 4: Più vivo ** Variation 5: Tempo precedente ** Variation 6: L'istesso tempo ** Variation 7: Meno mosso, a tempo moderato ** Variation 8: Tempo I ** Variation 9: L'istesso tempo ** Variation 10: L'istesso tempo * Section 2: ** Variation 11: Moderato ** Variation 12: Tempo di minuetto (D minor) ** Variation 13: Allegro (D minor) ** Variation 14: L'istesso tempo (F major) ** Variation 15: Più vivo scherzando (F major) ** Variation 16: Allegretto (B minor) ** Variation 17: (Allegretto) (B minor) ** Variation 18: Andante cantabile (D major) * Section 3: ** Variation 19: A tempo vivace ** Variation 20: Un poco più vivo ** Variation 21: Un poco più vivo ** Variation 22: Marziale. Un poco più vivo (Alla breve) ** Variation 23: L'istesso tempo ** Variation 24: A tempo un poco meno mosso Although Rachmaninoff's work is performed in one stretch without breaks, it can be, and is shown above, as divided into three sections, corresponding to the three movements of a concerto: up to variation 10 corresponds to the first movement, variations 11 to 18 are the equivalent of a slow movement, and the remaining variations make a finale. Composition After a brief introduction, the first variation is played before the theme. Paganini's theme is stated on strings with the piano picking out salient notes, after the first variation. Rachmaninoff likely got the idea of having a variation before the theme from the finale of Beethoven's ''Eroica'' symphony.Steinberg, Michael. "The Concerto: a listeners guide". p. 367-370. Oxford University Press, 1998. Variations II to VI recombine elements of the theme. The pauses and rhetorical flourishes for the piano in variation VI herald a change of tempo and tone. The piano next gravely intones the Dies Irae, the "day of wrath" plainchant from the medieval Mass of the Dead, while the orchestra accompanies with a slower version of the opening motif of the Paganini theme. The piece is one of several by Rachmaninoff to quote the Dies Irae plainchant melody. The slow eighteenth variation is by far the best known, and it is often included on classical music compilations without the rest of the work. It is based on an inversion of the melody of Paganini's theme. In other words, the A minor Paganini theme is literally played "upside down" in D major, with a few other changes. Rachmaninoff himself recognized the appeal of this variation, saying "This one, is for my agent." The 24th and last variation of the Rhapsody presents considerable technical difficulty for the pianist, and shortly before the Rhapsody's world première performance, Rachmaninoff confessed trepidation over his ability to play it. Upon the suggestion of his friend Benno Moiseiwitsch, Rachmaninoff broke his usual rule against drinking alcohol and had a glass of crème de menthe to steady his nerves. His performance was a spectacular success, and prior to every subsequent performance of the Rhapsody, he drank crème de menthe. This led to Rachmaninoff nicknaming the twenty-fourth the "Crème de Menthe Variation". Balletic interpretations In 1939, Michel Fokine wrote to Rachmaninoff from Auckland, New Zealand, where he was touring, seeking the composer's approval to use Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini for his ballet Paganini, which he had almost finished choreographing. Fokine wanted to make a minor change to the score, involving the reuse of 12 earlier measures as a more theatrically effective introduction to the 18th Variation, which he wanted to play in the key of A major, rather than D major. Rachmaninoff agreed to the extra measures, although he said A major would not work and asked that the 18th Variation be played in D major, to provide greater tension. He also wondered why Niccolò Paganini had been turned into a guitar player in Fokine's scenario, but did not object. Paganini was premiered in 1939 by The Royal Ballet at the Royal Opera House in Covent Garden, London. The ballet was a success, which pleased Rachmaninoff, and he wrote his Symphonic Dances in 1940 with Fokine in mind. He played the piano version for Fokine, but both died before the idea got any further. The Rhapsody has also been used for ballets by Lavrovsky (Bolshoi Ballet, Moscow, 1960), Frederick Ashton (Royal Ballet, London, 1980) and Ivo van Zwieten.I Feel Slovenia Selected recordings Popular culture The 18th variation, by far the most popular, has been used in various movie and TV show soundtracks to different degrees. This includes: * The Good Wife (2015) * Alive Inside: A Story of Music and Memory (2014 documentary) * Nikolina and Tomislav (2013 Short) * The Byron James Story ( 2010 TV Movie documentary) * Ronin (film) * Groundhog Day (film) * Dead Again * Singapore Sling (1990 film) * Somewhere in Time (film) * The Story of Three Loves References External links * Rachmaninoff's Works for Piano and Orchestra An analysis of Rachmaninoff's Works for Piano and Orchestra including the Piano Concertos and the Paganini Rhapsody *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio3/classical/discover.shtml The BBC's Discovering Music] (includes a link to a .ram (for the RealNetworks audio player) file discussing the piece) *Programme notes from classicalnotes.co.uk no longer available * Category:Compositions by Sergei Rachmaninoff Category:Variations Category:1934 compositions Category:Compositions for piano and orchestra Paganini Category:Musical tributes and homages